Cupboard Encounter
by Sapphire1112
Summary: This is my first Casualty fic! One shot based on the last episode, 'Man up'. I changed the first bit of speech slightly because I personally think Connie seemed more annoyed that Sam pretended to have her consent than anything else! I do not own the characters or the episode 'Man up'. Strachamp.


"How _dare_ you go behind my back and tell the pharmacy you had consent... _from_ _me_!"

"I saved a woman's life, Connie."

 **Connie**

 _Every_ _time_! I swear he does it on purpose and it makes me _so_ angry that I can't be _more_ angry with him than I am. But at the moment yelling at him is _all_ I can manage because, despite what I say, I _don't_ want him to leave. I don't want to _lose_ him. _Again_.

"Are you for real?"

"Yes. I'm for real."

 **Sam**

God, I _love_ it when she's angry. I love how her eyes flash at me - an angry Connie is as sexy as hell! There she goes with the disciplinary action threat again! I should have known that was coming. Seems like I'm in here every day getting told off for _something_ \- actually, I _am_ in here every day for a roasting! It's like she literally spends all day _looking_ for a reason - however small, to drag me into her office for a smack on the hand, but you can't fool me Connie. I _know_ you want me - the signs are about as subtle as battleship! Connie's just getting started on me when Charlie interrupts and it goes down like a lead balloon!

 **After the wedding...**

"We'll need you both to sign the register shortly."

 **Sam**

Connie's staring, not at the vicar though.. Not at the vicar who's just spoken those _forbidden_ words - the sentence which put the two of us on an equal footing. Connie is staring at _me_ \- a kind of 'stern' stare. Not quite a glare but _definitely_ not a smile. I'm not quite sure what kind of look it is, but I can tell she's not happy - if Connie ever does ;'happy' that is. It creates an atmosphere that _everyone_ else in the room picks up on - especially Charlie and Duffy. Connie is good at atmospheres. She was extremely unimpressed that we were _both_ asked to be the witnesses art this wedding because it made the two of us seem as equals and that is territory she doesn't want to get into here. The one thing that has always been fact with Connie and I is that one of us _has_ to be in charge - usually Connie. Actually, I quite like her being in charge - I find her bossy side very attractive - not that I'd _ever_ admit it to her. Of course, when there is no one else around, she's different with me. She automatically treats me like her equal with the way she speaks to me. I don't think she does it deliberately but she just loves arguing with me and I can get away with pretty much anything I say in private _because_ she enjoys it. Connie would never admit it in a million years, but she fancies me - _a_ _lot_ and this is _our_ flirting! She always does her best to deny it, but I'm certain that there was desire in her eyes when she was staring at me. Anyway, when the vicar said we both had to sign the register it emphasised that we were attending this wedding in equal capacities. I think there's something else though. Could it be what us both signing a wedding register _signifies_? Connie is also annoyed because we were having an argument and this wedding interrupted us. She was really enjoying our argument - and so was I actually. That's why I followed her after she left the wedding.

 **Connie**

I can't believe we have to do this. I can't believe they asked _both_ of us - Me and _Sam_ to be witnesses! Anyway, talk about inconvenient! Sam and I were in the middle of an argument. We were busy. Sam spent the whole wedding ceremony _staring_ at me. He thinks I didn't notice. I can't wait to leave this room. When it finally finishes with the groom saying he's the happiest man alive, Sam smirks at me - as if he thinks I'm going to say something similar to him! Arrogant git! Then the vicar actually stops me from leaving by telling Sam and I - _SAM_ _and_ _I_! that we have to sign the wedding register. _Oh_ , _the_ _irony_! I accidently catch his eye and we stare at each other for _far_ too long. I didn't want to come to this bloody wedding anyway. When I left, I have that no idea he's following me and I secretly _admire_ the way he flings me into the store room, but a _cupboard_? _Really_ , _Sam_? You want to have an argument with me in a _cupboard_?!

"I don't think we've finished yet, do you?"

 **Sam**

I follow her down the corridor. There is a store room down here - it's private, like her office, so I see my chance. There's no point in asking nicely, she'll _definitely_ say 'no' - probably something far ruder than 'no' and I wouldn't know how to ask anyway. - _'Connie, please would you step into this cupboard with me so we can finish our argument?_ ' She'd probably slap me! So I just grab her wrist and fling her through the door I've just opened - quite expertly, if I do say so myself. Actually, I'm surprised when I _don't_ get a slap for doing that.

"What? Take your hands off me!"

 **Sam**

She _wants_ to slap me, I can tell, but she's bidding her time because she's enjoying this. I'd do this at home, Connie - Mine _or_ yours, but I don't want Grace to hear her Mum and Dad arguing and I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't get through your front door, so a cupboard is the best I've got.

"I give your patient the best possible treatment and the only thanks I get is you tearing strips out of me. I mean how professional is that?"

 **Connie**

I _like_ tearing strips out of you! You know that. And _you_ enjoy arguing back.

"Professional? You're the one who took a job beneath your experience, just to spite me."

 **Connie**

And _I'm_ the one who had to find a reason to _keep_ you here when you tried to 'move on quietly' after a dressing down.

"To be near our daughter. Oh yeah, but of course, you wouldn't know what it means to be a parent, would you?"

 **Connie**

That stung. That took the wind out of me, because there's truth in it - too much truth in it. I love my daughter, _our_ daughter and I don't want to hear this.

"I don't need to listen to this."

"Yes. You do."

 **Sam**

I'm sorry that was cruel, but come on, Connie, I at least _deserve_ a slap for that last comment!

"Open the door."

"No"

 _"Open_ the door."

"No. Not until you listen to me."

 **Sam**

For a few seconds, I wonder if she's going to slap me after all - or shove out the way, but the angry fire that was in her eyes has gone and I realise that my comment about her being a bad mother _really_ hurt her. She's trying with Grace - she's trying so hard and what I said was unfair. I'm trying to rile her, though - trying to make her snap. to get a reaction. It's mean, I know, but she's so beautiful when she's angry and I can't help myself. For once though, she's not taking the bait, she's not letting me press her buttons - or rather she's _letting_ me press them without _any_ consequences. It's _very_ frustrating! She's letting me get away with far too much - far more than I expected and when I refuse to open the door, she just _stares_ at me. But she's listening. Connie is actually _listening_ to me.

 **Connie**

How _dare_ he drag me into a cupboard to _yell_ at me! He thinks _I'm_ being unprofessional? What about _him_?! He's right about one thing though - I'm bad at parenting. I'm trying my best with our daughter, but my best _isn't_ good enough. I'm _not_ a good mother to her and I know I can't argue with him on that, so I try to leave instead. I feel like a bucket of cold water has been thrown over me. I want to leave - at least I _think_ I do, but Sam blocks my way. I could slap him or shove him or something and that is what he's expecting me to do, but I don't want to anymore, I just want to _leave_. When he demands that I listen to him, I can't help noticing that he's so _cute_ , so I back down - the way I never have before. Sam looks shocked when I turn around obediently and walk back into the cupboard space. He has some kind of hold on me. I don't understand it.

"If you want to take disciplinary action, fine, but I'm not going to apologise for what I did. I did the right thing."

 **Connie**

I'm starting to enjoy this again now and when he _deliberately_ changes my words to insinuate that he _enjoyed_ our one night stand twelve years ago, it doesn't escape my notice.

"You just have a problem working under me don't you?"

"No. I don't have a problem _being_ under you."

"Oh"

 **Sam**

It just came out. I'm not completely sure if I said that _deliberately_ or not, but my altered word did not go unnoticed!

"I just want a little respect"

"Well, then earn it."

"Connie, I'm a Cardiothoracic surgeon, not a two-bit houseman."

"Mmm but you _have_ an ego the size of a hospital."

 **Sam**

She's _so_ enjoying this - particularly the bits where she gets to _insult_ me, but who are you kidding, Connie? Hmm?

"You can talk."

"Oh, grow up!"

"Or what?"

 **Sam**

I'm not letting you get away that easily, Connie. I can tell you _want_ me as much as I _want_ you. She does. So I grab her to stop her leaving, swing her into my arms and kiss her. She _nearly_ responds to my kiss. Actually, she _does_ respond. I feel her left hand brushing my face, _wanting_ me - very briefly before she comes to her senses and slaps my face sharply with her right hand. There's the slap I expected earlier. It shocks me and she can see that. She's _trying_ to stay angry at me for crossing the line - the line she drew after our one night stand twelve years ago, which resulted in Grace. I can still see desire in her eyes though and it _didn't_ escape my notice that she held on to me with her other hand when she slapped me. Her left hand supported me so I didn't fall over from the sudden force of her slap. I'd forgotten how hard her hands can be sometimes. And now, I can't help _noticing_ that straight after slapping me, she rested her right hand on my chest, as though she's worried in case she hurt me - _great way to send mixed signals, Connie!_ But I can tell that she wants me. And I want her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

 **Connie**

I'd forgotten how _good_ at kissing he is - and how much I liked it - _like_ it. It's been so long and it takes me by surprise, because _I want this._ But I'm meant to be in charge - not him, and I'm _angry_. I'm angry because I want him , but he _knows_ I want him. He kisses me hard and without any warning , so when it catches me off guard, I almost give in straight away. _Almost_ , but I come to my senses, _tear_ my mouth away from his and slap him hard. I slap him a lot harder than I intended too and it makes him gasp. It must have hurt - that's when I realise that I don't want to _hurt_ him. I want to do the opposite. I suppose that's why I held him with my other hand when I slapped him - and why after slapping him, my hand fell onto his chest. I can feel his heart beat under my hand. It makes it hard for me to stay angry at him, because I care. I care about Sam Strachan and he knows it. Maybe that's why he didn't storm out when I slapped him I _fully_ expected him to. I'm giving him mixed signals, but when I ask him what he's doing, he almost _whispers_ back in a way I've never heard before - not when he's talking to me anyway, it tells me that he wants me to kiss him back, more than anything, and his strong arms - suddenly much _stronger_ than me, pull me against him. My resolve is weakening and I'm powerless against my growing feelings for the man in front of me. The man I was determined _never_ to fall for. I know I can't resist him any longer. And he can't resist me.

"What do you think I'm doing?"

 **Sam**

She's still _trying_ to resist me, but she doesn't want to resist and I know if I kiss her again, she'll give in and stop fighting the inevitable.

"You're so arrogant."

 **Sam**

That was _pathetic_ , Connie and you know it!

"Shut up!"

 **Sam**

I pull her against me and kiss her again. This time she doesn't resist and kisses me back. When I pick her up and wrap my arms around her, she caresses my head and unlike twelve years ago, she doesn't hold back. This time, Connie Beauchamp gives me _everything_.


End file.
